<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Campfire Song by soph_333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477378">Campfire Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_333/pseuds/soph_333'>soph_333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Campfire Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, It's the camp episode the weirdest one, M/M, One-Sided Crush, Pining, i hate writing one sidedd crush fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_333/pseuds/soph_333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on ep 4 (camp trip).</p><p>Cyrus usually wasn't the one to go on trips like that, they really were the worst. But he knew Tyler would go there to so he swallowed his pride and packed up his stuff.<br/>It was probably one of the last moments they would be so close to each other. </p><p>Or<br/>when his friends bully him for his crush on Ty. :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus/Tyler Down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Campfire Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Campfire Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishuweresober/gifts">wishuweresober</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplewave_txt/gifts">purplewave_txt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some fluff in time like this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of their senior camp trip.<br/>
Cyrus usually wasn't the one to go on trips like that, they really were the worst. But he knew Tyler would go there to so he swallowed his pride and packed up his stuff.<br/>
It was probably one of the last moments they would be so close to each other and maybe he could ask Tyler if he wants to go- no. He shook his head and crossed this thought out of his mind and zipped his back shut.<br/>
Again, he contemplated if he really should go.</p><p> </p><p>And now? Well no Cyrus was putting up the tent with his friends. In the corner of his eyes he could see Tyler talking to Alex about something. He dared a quick but close look at the boy. He looked happier, and maybe he was? If he wasn't he really covered it up well. But who knew what was going on inside Tyler's head. What ever it was it wouldn't stop Cyrus from being friends with him. He still regretted it that he cut ties with Tyler when the boy actually needed friends during the worst time of his life. Especially after the assault happened.</p><p>Cyrus knew it was all in the past but he never really apologized to him. And there was probably no need for it - but something inside him told him he should do it anyway. No matter how stupid it would look like. If he had something in mind he would do it. Except that one thought. Right? </p><p>Chad snapped with his finger, pulling him out of his thoughts.<br/>
"Dude, you're absolutely staring. It's very obvious. "<br/>
He turned his head towards his friend "What do you mean? I was just checking on my friend", than rammed the tent peg into the forest floor.<br/>
"Checking on? More like checking out."<br/>
Cyrus rolled his eyes and got up. "What ever suits you."<br/>
"Aw man, you were more funny back in the days. Looks like aging does you no good."<br/>
"You're literally the same age as me Chad."<br/>
"Yeah maybe but I don't have an unrequited crush which makes people even more grumpier."<br/>
"I don't..." Cyrus stared at his friend. "You're so annoying. Glad we won't see each other again after graduation."<br/>
As he was about to leave to do some more work his friend parted him on the shoulder.<br/>
"You know Tyler asked if he could share a tent with us a few days earlier when you weren't there and I told him of course he can."<br/>
Chad winked at him. He couldn't believe he really did this.<br/>
"Just trying to be your wingman."<br/>
"You're doing God's work thank you very much." </p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knew was them sitting around a bonfire. Some students were off, doing something else. Alex' dad and Clay's mom told them since it was their first night they could to what ever they wanted. Go to bed early, go around the forest on the safe tracks or just sitting around the fire.<br/>
It was rather awkward since the only people there were Cyrus and his friends, as well as Tyler. </p><p>"This is so boring. Remind me why I never participated in any of these trips." he rested his head in his hands and sighed out loud.<br/>
Chad gave him a strong slap on the back. "C'mon Cy, You're going to enjoy this as soon as possible." </p><p>Tyler looked at them and smiled. "I think it's nice out here. I also took some pictures."<br/>
They all rolled eyes in a joking manner.<br/>
"Of course you did. Care to share them with us flower boy?" Cyrus said, without sharing any thoughts about the consequences this nickname would bear with. </p><p>Said flower boy looked at him first- visibly confused.<br/>
Then his friends followed Tylers look.<br/>
"Don't." Cyrus said, softly, pointing a finger at Chad.<br/>
"Flower boy. Well that's something new."<br/>
"Thats embarrassing stop." he whispered.<br/>
His friend grinned, he obviously had rather funny meaned vicious thoughts. "Very new that something is embarrassing to you." He said,  out loud, which brought another smile out flower boy, Tyler. </p><p>"I dont mind."</p><p>Everyone chuckled, except Cyrus. </p><p>"See, he doesn't mind at all."<br/>
"I only wanted to see the pictures." </p><p>Without any reasons, his friends got up and made their ways towards their tent.<br/>
"Where do you think you're going?!" Cyrus shouted after them, but they didn't seem to listen or care at all. They really were the worst that day.</p><p>"I still can show you the pictures if you want too."<br/>
"I didn't embarrassed myself for nothing. Go ahead." he gave him a reassuring smile and watched Tyler switching on the camera. </p><p>There were a lot of pictures of the lake, of beautiful looking trees and flowers. Some of Clay and a suspicious amount of pictures staring Alex.<br/>
He wasn't jealous. Not at all. Definitely not. Why should he be - Tyler was just his friend. What a damn lie While he was so open about pretty much anything he wasn't this open about his feelings towards his friend. He really wanted to keep him as a friend. Because Tyler needed friends. And while Cyrus was so busy keeping the secret locked away, his friends already catched onto it. And he had no idea if he should feel lucky or not. </p><p>The last picture showed the bonfire - and him.<br/>
Tyler really took a picture of him while he wasn't looking. </p><p>"Wow that's the worst one." he pointed at the screen. "Everything so nice and then there's this one." He grimaced.<br/>
Tyler looked back and forth-- from the screen back to Cyrus again.<br/>
"You really think this is bad? I thought it's good." He sounded a bit disappointed.<br/>
"It has me in it of course it's bad."<br/>
Another look from Tyler.<br/>
"Please don't tell me you're insecure. You're good looking." he said in disbelief.<br/>
Cyrus threw a look his way. "Still so new to my humor. I'm not insecure. It's a joke - But thanks for the compliment anyway."<br/>
"Oh." </p><p>The other boy turned of his camera and put it next to him.<br/>
It made him thought if he should really talk to him about the apology. The mood was already a bit weird, since he spilled out the flower boy nickname. The mood would definitely be turned down even more. But he had to go for it - if not now, when then? They're literally alone. Ignoring the chattering in the distance. </p><p>Cyrus sighed, then took a deep breath. It would feel weird to talk about something that happened so long in the past. </p><p>"You know I never really apologized for just letting you down, especially after you went through all of that" he put a little more pressure into the last word.<br/>
It earned him a confused look by Tyler who was staring directly at him.<br/>
"It's fine you know it's in the past and-"<br/>
The other one held out a finger and returned the look.<br/>
"Let me finish this one. I'm really sorry that I acted that way and that I actually never thought about the reason behind your behavior. It wasn't nice of me. Not at all. I just thought about myself - I should have let you explain yourself. This all was probably the worst thing I ever did in my whole life and I did many things. I know you think it was all already settled down between us but it really bothered me. I should have said sorry a lot earlier."</p><p>Tyler was still looking at him in silence while the fire was flickering next to them. </p><p>"Alright I..." the boy sounded as he was about to sob, and his eyes really were filled with some tears. </p><p>"Dude it was just an apology.. Did I say something that offended you in any kind of way?"<br/>
Tyler shook his head.<br/>
"Then why are you crying?"<br/>
"Next to... Next to Clay and Zach you're the only one who actually said a genuine apology."</p><p>Cyrus sighed again and pulled his friend in a hug.<br/>
"What a honor. I like to be the third wheel. Please don't cry, an apology isn't really worth the tears. He put his arms around Tyler.<br/>
"And since we're already stuck in this awkward situation... I would like to ask you something."<br/>
"What is it?" </p><p>He contemplated while patting his friends back. Was it really the wisest idea to ask him if he wants to go to prom with him in a situation like this? It felt so wrong but yet he just needed an answer to it. </p><p>"No. It's stupid."<br/>
"I don't believe you. Tell me Cy." </p><p>The nickname that was something different when used by Tyler. </p><p>"Ok. So...  I know its still too early and things can change until then but- Do you wanna go to prom with me? Asafriendimean." He rambled the last bit. "You know I would definitely not go to such an assembly but with you- for you I would go."</p><p>Tyler pulled himself out of the hug and smiled again<br/>
"Of course we can." </p><p>Even though Cyrus swore himself not to ask his friend this question the day he packed for the trip - he did anyway.</p><p>And at the end of the day they shared a tent. And of course they were sleeping next to each other.<br/>
The worst kind of a joke someone ever pulled on him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>